


Day 27: Against a Wall

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brainy is super strong, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Brainy decided to be a bit of a showoff and use his super strength to his advantage during sex.





	Day 27: Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I got this mental Image of Brainy using his strength to pick up WInn and fuck him against a wall. Enjoy lol
> 
> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3

Winn moaned as he buried his fingers in Brainy’s surprisingly soft hair. He was naked, his back was to the wall and one leg hitched up over the coluans shoulder as Brainy kneeled before him. He had Winn’s cock in his mouth and was currently doing something very clever with his tongue while one hand held Winn’s hips still and the other worked to stretch Winn open.

He could feel his legs going weak, the one that was actually helping keep him up trembling slightly. They’d been like this a while. Brainy sucking him off slowly as he carefully worked to stretch Winn’s hole. It was torture. Absolutely amazing feeling, but still torture.

Brainy had just pressed a third finger into him when Winn’s leg went so weak he nearly lost his balance. The hand he had on Winn’s hip kept him stead as Brainy looked up at Winn, a little amused smirk gracing his lips as they left Winn’s cock. “Are you alright?” He asked, fingers still moving inside of Winn.

“Great, amazing, never better. Please fuck me already...” Winn managed to say coherently as Brainy continued to smirk and work his fingers inside of Winn, finding his prostate and teasing it mercilessly.

He pulled his fingers from Winn, licking the tip of his cock as he did so as a small apology for the sudden emptiness that made the human whine and momentarily tighten his grip on Brainy’s hair. “You’re sure you are ready?” He asked, already reaching for the bottle of lube by Winn’s foot so he could slick himself up.

“I was ready ten minutes ago.” Winn sassed, giving the coluan a grin when he looked up with an unimpressed expression. He took his leg off of Brainy’s shoulder then, doing his best to stay up under his own power. His legs felt a bit like jelly, and he hadn’t even gotten off yet. Damn.

“One should never rush these situations.” Brainy said before standing and leaning so his chest was pinning Winn’s against the wall. “And you like to rush.” He noted, hands finding the back of Winn’s thighs before he lifted him up with ease.

Winn gasped, happy with himself for not making a startled sound or flailing. He wrapped his arms around Brainy’s shoulders, holding tight. “Okay it’s totally unfair that you can do this without trying. How much can you lift? I weigh like 140lbs and you aren’t even trying right now.” He noted, head tiling to the side to give the coluan access to his neck.

“Winn, I believe now would be the time to point out that you’re rambling.” Brainy mumbled against Winn’s throat before sucking a mark into the sensitive skin below his ear. 

“Sorry...” Winns said with another gasp. He was about to speak again when he felt one of Brainy’s hands leave his thigh and reach down to line his cock up with Winn’s hole. He moaned as Brainy thrust into him, body going tense a moment before relaxing.

“You’re right,” Brainy said, lips dragging over Winn’s throat as he started moving with a slow roll of his hips. “I’m not trying, this is easy for me. That just means I can focus more on making it good for you.” He punctuated the sentence with a hard thrust, making Winn arch his back and moan. He let an arm slip behind the arch of Winn’s back, holding him tight as he picked up his pace a bit.

“You’re going to be the death of me...” Winn groaned, body already trembling with the urge to cum. The way Brainy had him pinned to the wall, was moving inside him. Hell the way he was kissing and biting at Winn’s neck was just too good. He’d been close when Brainy was on his knees before, but now he felt like he was really there.

“Unlikely, but I appreciate the embellishment.” Brainy managed to huff out as he shifted his stance a bit, changing the angle he thrust into Winn. He could feel the way Winn was growing tense, hear his breath coming faster and faster. It spurred him on, bringing him closer to his own end as well.

Winn came first, cock pulsing and painting both of their chests with cum as he clenched around Brainy.

The coluan managed to hold on through it, fucking Winn until he was whimpering and moaning in Brainy’s ear as he finally came himself with his face buried in Winn’s throat.

They stayed there a moment, the two of them just breathing and trying to regain themselves.

“I think my leg is falling asleep.” Winn said a after a while, grinning at Brainy as he pulled back to blink at him.

“My apologies.” The coluan said, letting Winn down at last. 

“It’s all good. Just, uh, catch me if I start to fall on the way to the shower.” 

Brainy huffed a laugh at that before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Winn’s lips. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
